The Stranger
by LemonDragon666
Summary: An unknown presence continues to appear in Ichigo's inner world, and Hichigo is intrigued. Who is this mysterious, immensely powerful being? Alucard x Hichigo x Ichigo, Alucard x Hichigo, LEMON, YAOI THREESOME IN LATER CHAPTERS. Two shot (or more). My very first crossover AND contains my very first threesome. No flames, please, I'm giving it my best shot!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was watching Hellsing (my number one favourite anime/manga) Ultimate OVA (my favourite version) for the third time whilst also working through Bleach (my second favourite anime/manga), and I thought that a crossover would be awesome. **

**I like to use an alternate way of spelling things. e.g. I spell 'vampire' as 'vampyre' and 'magic' as 'magick'. If you don't like my writing/spellng method(s), well...too bad. Find a different writer.**  
**Also, I am only up to episode 118 of Bleach, so if I miss anything (i.e. an aspect of Hichigo's personality, a feature in the world), be sure to let me know!**

**Uh, this is my first ever crossover story, so don't expect awesomeness. It's also my first threesome story. No flames, please! I'm trying my best! And so, without further ado, I present;**  
**Alucard x Hichigo x Ichigo!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

He had felt that presence for months, now. The man could alternate between worlds, the power of his being resonating across the dimensions, ringing throughout the universe. Hichigo glanced up. _He's here once again..._more and more frequently, this being, this terribly powerful creature of darkness, would manifest in Ichigo's overturned inner world. Hichigo liked it. He relished the feeling of unimaginable spiritual power - to him, the joy was akin to that of a child recieving an unending sack of lollies*****. It was also a source of great arousal to the Hollow, who reveled in power, and this demon, this _vampyre_, was a terrifyingly powerful presence, indeed.

Molten gold irises on black sclera roved over the relentless expanse of upturned sky scrapers, frantic in their never ending search for the being. In all of the months that the demon had been manifesting there, Hichigo had not seen him once. Hichigo abhored this world. He loathed it with all of his being - it was so bland and the rain was torture. Today, however, the sky was mottled red and black. It was this way every time the vampyre made an appearance. Hichigo was entranced by the intricate marbling of the colours melding into one another, ever mobile; and this detail also heightened his interest in the character who brought it about. Surely he was even more well endowed with power than any of the enemies that Ichigo had come up against...even the most deadly couldn't change the colour of the _sky_. If that wasn't enough, the colour and position of the sky scrapers was also changed - they were transformed to an inky black that was so absolute, it didn't even look solid, and the world was turned the right way up. Even the ground below his feet was scarlet, like a blood soaked battlefield.

Quite abruptly, Hichigo's admiring eyes were drawn to a cloaked figure on the horizon that was an even more complete black than that of the buildings standing around him. A deep scarlet glow enveloped the figure as he stood motionless in Ichigo's - now upright - inner world.

-

Ichigo doubled over in pain. This had been happening on and off for the past few months...the edges of his vision would be clouded over in black and he would experience intense migraine headaches that caused him to double over, clutching at his temples as agony wracked his skull.  
"Ichigo!' cried Uryu, who was eating lunch with the orange-haired teen, 'are you alright?' Ichigo felt the back of the Quincy's hand against his brow, 'you have a high fever, what on earth is wrong?" asked Uryu, concern in his voice.  
"I-I d-don't...know..." stammered Ichigo, panting heavily from the exertion of maintaining consciousness. He slumped, falling against Uryu, who had known what was coming and had moved to catch his friend.

Ichigo woke up, but he was in an unfamiliar territory. The sky was black and red, the colours ever moving, writhing like snakes, and the buildings surrounding him were obsidian sky scrapers, reaching far into the nether, so far that Ichigo could not glimpse the tops of them. The spiritual pressure of this place was so overwhelming, that he could hardly stand.  
"He's here!" snickered a recognisable echoing voice.  
"Who, you fiend?' shouted Ichigo, infuriated, 'what the hell have you done?" _Is this really...my inner world?_ he wondered as he stared in awe at the transformed hell before him. A cackle rent the air, one that sent shivers down his spine.  
"Well, King!' hollered Hichigo's snide tones, 'you've come to play with us!"  
"Us?" Ichigo snarled.  
"Yes...he's here! Can't you feel him? Can't you _see_ him?" cried Hichigo with glee.  
"Who the hell are you t-" Ichigo was cut short as he saw the ominous figure on the horizon. He felt the spiritual pressure rise, unbelievably so, forcing him to his knees. He summoned the spirit ribbons, with immense difficulty. And there it was - a ribbon next to his own, so completely and absolutely black that it looked as if a whole other dimension had opened in that one flowing strip of spirit energy. It was surrounded by a blood red glow, and oozed power. Ichigo couldn't even lift his arms to take hold of it, the sheer power of this being causing his limbs to feel like lead.

-

Alucard stood on the horizon, gazing toward the people before him. One more had just come into the world - his world, the one that Alucard planned on claiming as his own. He liked it here, and he wanted to stay. This would be his home instead of that dingy old dungeon in the Hellsing manor.  
The vampyre could clearly hear the other two beings' conversation, though he was standing far, far away. If he had not been mistaken, he had heard the albino call the kid with orange hair 'King'...did this mean that this delightful world was already taken? The newcomer seemed to be in pain, kneeling on the ground, and he seemed unable to stand. He couldn't really be the king of this place, if he was so weak, could he? The boy with white skin and hair who looked remarkably similar to the new boy was standing with ease. Alucard probed into the mind of the newcomer, and read his thoughts.  
_"This spiritual pressure...it's immense. Who _is_ this guy? How did Hichigo bring him here? Ugh, my head...and my inner world...what's wrong with it? Why is it all black and red and hellish? Damn...where is Zangetsu when I need him? He could explain this," _and on went his mantra, only serving to puzzle Alucard further. _'Spiritual pressure'? and who is 'Hichigo'? I presume that's the albino. But who is 'Zangetsu'?_ Alucard pondered. He tried entering he mind of the other boy, but as usual, Alucard was blocked. He took a few steps forward, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Augh!' the boy with spiky orange hair cried out, clenching his fists, 'who the hell are you?" he shrieked, glaring at Alucard, who merely chuckled, wondering how he was affecting the boy so seriously.  
"Come, my friend!' laughed the albino, _Hichigo?_ extending his hand to the approaching vampyre, 'you're having quite an effect on my King...care to let up your spiritual pressure a little? Only, if you kill him, it's kind of troublesome for me,' he said, his voice echoing through the air. Alucard advanced, coming nearer, _again with this 'spiritual pressure' business..._he thought, 'do you even know how?" enquired the albino. Alucard cocked his head, staring into the strange eyes of the boy who now stood before him.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about...Hichigo, is it?" he replied. A spine-tingling cackle filled the air yet again as the boy laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm Hichigo. You really have no idea, do you? Here,' said Hichigo, grinning from ear to ear, 'let me show you," Alucard felt the atmosphere grow considerably heavier.  
"Gh..." gasped the orage haired boy lying almost motionless on the ground, and he coughed out a generous amount of blood onto the already scarlet ground.  
"Oh, yeah...' said Hichigo, nonchalantly, 'almost forgot about you, King," he tittered insanely again, and the atmosphere lightened.

Alucard took a moment to study the clothing of the boys - it was very strange to him. They wore loose tops, over which were huge pants held to their bodies with sashes. The albino - Hichigo - wore a white outfit with a black sash, and the other boy wore the opposite, and he also had a red strap across his chest and a large weapon encased in white linen on his back. He was lying panting on the ground, looking rather flattened; as if he was being crushed. _Perhaps that huge weapon is too much for him?_ thought Alucard.

-

Hichigo eyed this mysterious man's attire with interest. From a distance, he appeared black, but up close, his outfit was mostly red. A black dress suit encased his frame with a red sash tied loosely at his throat, under a long, crimson overcoat. On his head rested a floppy red wide-brimmed hat, and over his eyes he wore red-and-orange-tinted glasses. On his feet were black leather boots, but it was the gloves that Hichgo liked best - white, adorned with black pentagrams surrounded by unknown symbols.  
"So, what is wrong with this boy?" asked the man in a deep, husky voice that made Hichigo's head spin with lust and admiration. _Even his voice is sexy and mysterious..._he mused, delighted to hear that voice again. The man gestured to Ichigo, who still lay quivering on the ground.  
"His name is Ichigo,' chimed yet another deep voice behind Hichigo, drawing the attention of both himself and the stranger, 'who are you?" Zangetsu stood a fair way away, his cloak and hair billowing in nonexistent wind. The mysterious man swept off his hat, sensing Zangetsu's power, and bowed politely.  
"I am Alucard Van Hellsing, to be frank," he said, before placing his red hat back onto his head.

"Come to join the party, Zangetsu?" teased Hichigo, turning to face his superior.  
"So, Mr Van Hellsing, you have been causing my partner here quite an amount of pain," he explained, ignoring Hichigo and gesturing to the exhausted Ichigo.  
"Oh?" said Alucard with an upward jerk of an eyebrow.  
"Well, whenever you enter this world, which is Ichigo's own inner world, your prescence causes drastic changes in the atmosphere and appearance,' Zangetsu explained further, 'the radical changes to Ichigo's mind cause migraine headaches, dizziness, fever and also hinder his vision,"  
"Is that so?' asked Alucard, his interest captured, 'I had no idea. So what about this 'spiritual pressure' that everyone is so worked up about?" he ventured.  
"It is hard to explain...but I can instruct you in controlling it if you wish," offered Zangetsu. _This should prove to be interesting, _thought Alucard with pleasure.  
"Alright," he replied, removing his hat and glasses. Hichigo gasped inwardly at his beauty - the piercing red eyes, the shock of onyx hair, the smooth, pale flesh. _This man...he's gorgeous!_ he thought in awe of the sexy man before him.

***Lolly/lollies - Australian slang for candy, sweets etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Zangetsu only needed to spend a few days instructing Alucard in the ways of spiritual pressure. The man was intelligent and a fast learner, so within no time, he had mastered his spiritual pressure control. Zangetsu was happy to see Ichigo able to comfortably enter his inner world once again. Alucard's presence still changed the appearance of the world; his power was too great to be lessened too drastically.  
"Okay, Mr Van Hellsing -" Zangetsu was cut off by the man, however;  
"I told you, call me Alucard..."  
"Alright, Alucard. Now it is time for you to demonstrate to me your fighting skills, if you please,"said an apprehensive Zangetsu.

Seeing a dangerous, battle-hungry glint in Alucard's eyes, Zangetsu instructed Hichigo to move back.  
"Your opponent,' he began, watching Alucard's facial expressions, 'is Ichigo," said Zangetsu, hearing a whine of complaint from behind him. A wide grin spread over Alucard's face as he prepared himself.  
"So, am I going all out?" he asked, eyeing Ichigo.  
"Well, judging by your spiritual energy and rieatsu, you are a powerful being,' said Zangetsu, with a thoughtful expression, 'just try not to kill the boy or maim him too seriously,' he said with a wry smile, 'also,' he added, watching one of Alucard's eyebrows raise when he said, 'I have a challenge. Try to keep your spiritual pressure compressed as you fight,"  
"This should be amusing," quipped Alucard in dulcent tones.

-

Hichigo watched with interest from the sidelines next to Zangetsu as Alucard and Ichigo faced each other for the training session.  
"Come to think of it,' he said aside to Zangetsu, 'I don't think we have ever seen Alucard's fighting technique, or his weapon," Zangetsu grunted in reply as he and Hichigo resumed watching the two temporary sparring partners. Alucard and Ichigo, as relative strangers, bowed lightly to each other. Alucard stood 191cm (6'3'') tall, even taller than Ichigo, who was 181cm (5'9'') tall, so seeing them face off was a strange thing, indeed. Alucard stood straight and tall, reached into his scarlet duster and pulled out two impressively sized hand pistols. Hichigo let out a low whistle; they were really nice looking weapons. _Maybe he'd let me hold one if I asked?_ he thought, not caring if he sounded childish.  
Ichigo squared his shoulders and drew his zanpukutou with a smug look on his face. Alucard tried a surprise tactic; shooting before even the gauze was off Ichigo's weapon, but Ichigo simply flash-stepped, dodging the bullet, which hit a skyscraper and exploded spectacularly.  
"Too slow, Alucard!" taunted Ichigo as he flash stepped behind the vampyre. Alucard turned out to have excellent reflexes, however, because he blocked Ichigo's strike with his Jackal and shoved the boy away forcefully. Ichigo, never one to hesitate, rushed back in immediately and clashed with Alucard. A terrific melee struggle ensued, and Hichigo chuckled as he noticed Alucard's silver gun press to Ichigo's skull.  
"Check," he growled, locked in close quarters with Ichigo, who tutted at the vampyre.

-

"Mate!" Ichigo cried, kneeing Alucard in the stomach. As quick as lightning, the orange-haired boy placed his foot on the being's chest, knocking him to the floor, and holding his zanpukutou to Alucard's throat.  
"You're good...' snarled Alucard in a dangerous tone, 'but not good enough!" and with that, he fired his Jackal, hitting his opponent in the abdomen. Ichigo chuckled inwardly as he materialised behind the vampyre.  
"Ahh," sighed Alucard, flashing a Cheshire grin as Ichigo came back at him with a warcry, sword in hand. Alucard sent a powerful kick Ichigo's way, catching the boy in the chest and knocking him back. Ichigo glanced toward the vampyre, who spoke in a menacing voice, his fingers forming a square in front of his crimson eye, the pentagrams adorning his white gloves illuminated in a blood red glow.  
"Releasing control art restriction level three...' he said, 'two...' Ichigo charged forward, roaring furiously, 'one,' Alucard's cloak began billowing out behind him, 'commencing the Cromwell Invocation..." and with that, he was engulfed in shadowy black clouds, brimming with glaring red eyes. Ichigo reached the vampyre, but was stopped short by a decaying arm gripping his neck. _What _is_ this guy!? _Ichigo clawed at the gloved fingers, dropping his zanpukutou, as he was lifted off the ground by his throat.  
"Oh yeah...not supposed to kill you, huh?" snickered the Count, releasing Ichigo, who fell in a panting heap onto the ground.

Ichigo was not about to surrender, however. He grasped his sword and bellowed.  
"Ban...kai!" he hollered, glaring at the mass of darkness before him. Blue light encompassed him, engulfing his senses as he released his Bankai. Flicking his sword out to the side, Ichigo stood straight and tall, facing off against the mass that was now a black figure in front of him. One large red eye adorned the character's chest, and a maniacal grin stretched from one ear to the other as Alucard's long, shadowy hair flowed through the air. Tendrils of shadow reached out in all directions, creating a sense of otherworldly authority.  
"You don't give up, do you?' teased the powerful vampyre, still grinning and cocking his head to one side, 'this is so much fun!" he shrieked as he leapt towards Ichigo. _Shit, he's fast..._thought Ichigo, warning himself, _but not fast enough!_ as he landed a shattering blow upon Alucard, severing the man's head. _Shit. Shit!_ he panicked, stopping in his tracks as Alucard's form reverted to its more human state, the head rolling across the ground.  
"Uh...woops?" Ichigo backed away as Zangetsu rushed forward to inspect the vampyre.

-

_Hmm...the little shit actually managed to cut off my head! _Alucard guffawed inwardly, realising that he had been rather weak today. _It must be the atmosphere of a different world having its affect on me, _he concluded, giving reason to his pitiful fighting. _No matter, _he thought was the bats began to swarm into the vicinity of his body.

-

He had cut off the man's head. Hichigo fumed at Ichigo, longing to land a killing blow on the nervous Soul Reaper, who was staring at Alucard's headless body with a mixture of shock, guilt and squeamishness. Hichigo looked up in surprise as hundreds of bats began streaming down to where Alucard lay.  
"What the..." he thought out loud, noticing that Zangetsu and Ichigo seemed to be thinking along the same lines, covering their heads and ducking. He tried swatting the seemingly ravenous bats away from his ally's body, panicking, and in his panic thinking that the stupid bats would eat Alucard.  
"Stop swatting, Shirosaki!" prompted Zangetsu, watching the frantic mammals. A low, generally creepy cackle filled the air, echoing around the hellish world as the bats merged into one figure, and Alucard quickly came back into being.

"Well, it's been a while since my head was cut off,' he laughed, apparently amused by the situation, 'you are quite a talented fighter, young one,' he said, bowing to Ichigo, 'please excuse me for my pitiful fighting today," said Alucard, grinning again. Hichigo almost jumped with joy at seeing Alucard standing there, looking as solid as could be in his sexy red and black attire. _Sexy? I really think I'm crushing on this guy..._chuckled Hichigo inwardly. Red eyes bore into his and Hichigo hoped that he wasn't blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ichigo sat silently on his bed, watching as Alucard inspected his bedroom. He had graciously offered Alucard his room to sleep in, and the vampyre had decided to accept because, he said, life back in his world was "boring and uneventful of late, with all of the cleaning after the war". The Count had then went on to say that he wanted the war back. Ichigo had no doubt in his mind now that there was something up with this guy. If he _was _a human. Ichigo tore himself away from his curious and questioning thoughts as Alucard spoke up.  
"Yes, this room is acceptable,' he said, thumbing through one of Ichigo's school books, 'but what am I supposed to do here?" he asked, putting the book back in its place and turning to the boy sitting on the bed. Ichigo thought on this, and eventually he happened upon an idea; they could just go and see Urahara and have a look at his wares. He might have something fun.  
"Well, I have a friend who sells interesting wares. He might have something that could, like, give you a different form or something," said Ichigo. Alucard looked a little nonplussed, confused at how vague Ichigo's description was. He had nothing better to do, so he accepted with a nod of his head.  
"Uh, can you, like, teleport or anything?' Ichigo ventured, looking at Alucard questioningly. The vampyre shook his head, 'well, I'll just have to take you there, myself," he took out his Substitute Soul Reaper badge, and donned his shinigami form. Ichigo walked to where Alucard stood, and wrapped his arm hesitantly around the vampyre's waist. When Alucard did nothing to shoo him away, Ichigo used shunpo to take them to Urahara's shop.

"Yeah, I might have something," said Urahara upon hearing what Ichigo had to say while Alucard looked around the shop. The shopkeeper scrabbled around, rummaging through various boxes. At last, he took out a small, strange-looking canister engraved with a silver crescent moon.  
"This will temporarily give you a new form,' he said to Alucard, who had stepped back up beside Ichigo,'what it does is simple; they are pills that you swallow, and they inject a new soul into your body. Unlike the soul candy that I give to Ichigo, these will not transport your soul out of your body,' he explained, watching Alucard's reactions, 'they will transform your body to that of another. Of course,' he said with a smile, 'the soul will look slightly like the partaker, but this one is a teen version, it will make you look and feel like you are in your teens,' he handed a black glove adorned with the same crescent moon symbol to Ichigo, 'if someone touches you with that glove on, it forces your body to spit out the pill and thus, you will revert back to your original form," he concluded.  
"I think that will do,' said Alucard, slightly apprehensively, 'I can't exactly follow Ichigo here around looking like I do now, can I?' he said, crossing his arms. Ichigo handed the payment over to Urahara, and they walked out.  
"Thanks, hat-and-clogs!" said Ichigo as he left.

-

Hichigo was released from Ichigo's mind later that day. He entered Ichigo's bedroom to find an extremely attractive young man sitting on the King's bed next to the orangette, inspecting Kon, who was not putting up a very good fight. The boy had waist length black hair, piercing scarlet eyes and a pale complexion. He wore tight fitting, slightly shiny leather pants, knee length leather combat boots covered in spikes and chains, and a loose fitting grey sleeveless top. On his hands were Alucard's gloves, and resting on his raven hair, Alucard's sunglasses. Hichigo instantly felt himself blush looking at the teen and realising that it was Alucard himself, and also realising that he _definitely_ had a crush on the man, especially in this form.  
"So, uh, how did you transform like that?' he asked, nervously, 'is that one of your powers or something?" Alucard shook his head, still squeezing and prodding the mod-soul, who had given up on fighting and was now whining in complaint. Ichigo held up a black cylinder with a crescent moon on it.  
"We went and saw hat-and-clogs, and he gave us this,' he explained, 'it'll let us have some fun while Alucard's here, because he can't exactly follow me around looking like a murderer," he said, copping a stone-cold glare from the teenage Alucard. The vampyre relinquished Kon, who ran into the corner, squealing about Rukia not saving him.  
"I do _not_ look like a murderer!' he snarled, maintaining his evil gaze, 'I look _cool_," _even his voice is slightly younger...but still so deep and sexy, though,_ though Hichigo. He realised that Alucard had stood up.

"Can we actually go an _do_ something now?" he snapped, crossing his arms. _His attitude has changed, too..._thought Hichigo happily, _fuck, he's sexy in leather, _he continued as he watched Alucard walk over and stand by the door expectantly.  
"Fine,' said Ichigo irritably, 'what the hell do you want to do?" he asked with just as much attitude, reciprocating Alucard's own. Hichigo observed Alucard rolling his eyes, and wondered how he could manage to get into the man's pants.  
"_Anything_,' said Alucard, looking bored, 'I just want to be out of this room," and he opened the door. Ichigo shrugged and they all walked out of the clinic attached to the house.

-

Alucard liked his new form. He felt lithe and athletic, he felt young.  
"We could go to a strip club," suggested Hichigo. Alucard considered the idea, but he decided against it. Of course, his hormones were that of a teenager currently, so he shouldn't get too riled up. He could do something stupid. _Like kiss Hichigo? _his revived inner teenager sneered. He shifted uncomfortably, because even though he was hundreds of years old, he was still capable of attraction. _And boy, is that albino attractive, _he thought, then scolded himself, _you ae a centuries-old vampyre, you idiot...you shouldn't be thinking like some petty delinquent. _  
"Alucard?' said Hichigo's voice. Alucard glanced up, 'whaddaya say?" asked the Hollow.  
"Nah,' said Alucard, trying to speak like a teenager, 'maybe we should go and watch a movie or something. I haven't seen a good horror film for years, they're all turning to shit,' he said, gaining a nod of approval from both Hichigo and Ichigo, 'we should go and see if they finally have any good ones," he suggested. The trio walked in the direction of the inner city, Ichigo leading the way.  
On the way there, however, Hichigo forced Alucard to revert to his original form so that they could buy some alcohol. He went into the liquor store with Alucard and helped pick out some good stuff, and grabbed some sake.

They arrived at the Karakura Town cinema, and joined the queue for a new movie called '_The Conjuring_'. Alucard could feel eyes boring into him - mainly those of females. No matter how long his hair was or how strangely he was dressed, he still appeared to be a young and desirable looking boy with pure black hair and a smooth complexion, and he was very tall and slim, too. His eyes were also unusual in the human world, as he noticed that they were still a clear, piercing shade of scarlet that almost glowed. He decided to try taking on a teenage personality to the best of his ability. He elbowed Hichigo in the ribs, sniggering.  
"Oi, check out all of the - '_chicks'? Should I say 'chicks'? _he thought - ch-chicks, checkin' me out," he said, stuttering slightly with the alien nature of speaking in that manner.  
"Yeah man, you're a chick magnet," quipped Hichigo in dulcent tones. _He sounds...jealous?_ thought Alucard as the albino turned back around.

Alucard found the movie only mildly enjoyable, but still better than most that he had seen for a while in the twenty-first century. Many girls had tried flirting with him, and he found that he was apt at coldly brushing them off. He had exited the theatre laughing about the terrible movie.  
"It was so _boring_!" he laughed to Hichigo, who dragged an unhappy Ichigo along behind him and giggled, thoroughly anebriated.  
"Yeah, I can think of a tonne of ways to make it better!" chuckled Hichigo, slurring his words together because he was intoxicated. He hoisted Ichigo's arm over his shoulder; the strawberry was exhausted and had also drank a fair amount of alcohol. They all had, but since he was so much older than the two boys, Alucard could handle his alcohol on an expert level. He moved to drape Ichigo's other arm over his shoulder, the Soul Reaper had definitely drank way too much.

-

Ichigo was lowered down onto a soft surface, and his exhasted, over-stimulated brain vaguely registered that it was his bed. Hichigo had already retreated to the closet where Rukia had once slept, because both he and Ichigo knew that the orange-haired teen couldn't take him in as of yet. He felt a cool mass clamber in beside him.  
"Oi, move over," grumbled Alucard's gruff adult voice. Ichigo's cheeks flushed as he felt the vampyre's lukewarm bare skin brush his arm. The man was only wearing his charcoal coloured pants, and Ichigo gulped as he wriggled over to the far side of the single bed. _It's awfully compressed in this one single bed..._he worried to himself, _I can feel, um, everything..._  
_**Everything, eh? **_echoed a husky voice in his mind. Ichigo started, realising that Alucard could indeed read his mind. He _was _the king of vampyres, after all.

_Uh, yeah. Don't hurt me! _he replied, and heard a low chuckle from the shirtless man lying next to him.  
_**Hurt you? Why on earth would I do that?**_ snarled the deep voice, and Ichigo's alcohol-addled mind barely registered a pair of cold lips pressing to the sensitive spot just behind his earlobe. He writhed uncomfortably, not sure whether he liked it or not. But then again, he didn't care because he was still in a haze of drunkenness.  
_**So,**_ said Alucard's voice, _**what will you let me do to you? **_Ichigo felt the older man grind his hips into the strawberry's arse, so that the boy could feel his erection.  
_**I think Hichigo is a stunner, **_he said, running his tongue from Ichigo's collarbone to the shell of his ear, where he nipped lightly, causing Ichigo to shiver, _**but since I can't have him, could I possibly have you instead? **_Ichigo shuddered, but shrugged non-committedly. He twitched in anticipation as one of Alucard's arms caressed him, and a finger brushed his nipple.  
"What are you d-ah!" Ichigo cried, arching his back as the same nipple was pinched roughly.  
_**Shh...we wouldn't want Hichigo hearing us, would we? **_said Alucard, sliding his free arm under Ichigo's head and covering his mouth with one large hand.

-

Hichigo could hear them in the room beyond. He felt extremely bitter, and his hatred for Ichigo rose as he heard the boy's muffled cries of ecstasy. He turned over, trying to block out the sounds, but to no avail. Sliding back the door, his eyes rested on the image of Alucard fondling Ichigo, the teen's mouth covered by a large, pale hand. The other hand was down the front of the boy's tracksuit pants, and well...Hichigo knew what was going on down there. He strode over, took a handful of Alucard's hair and wrenched the man away. Hichigo leaned forward and crushed his lips against the vamypre's as Ichigo scrambled away.  
Alucard was not one to be dominated, though, and he forced Hichigo's lips open and shoved his tongue down the albino's throat. _Oh, yes...he's a rough one, _thought Hichigo with glee, _perfect! _he responded by pressing Alucard down onto Ichigo's bed, much to the distaste of the orangette. That position didn't last long, however, because Alucard then flipped them and straddled Hichigo.

Hichigo was enthralled as he looked up at the gorgeous obsidian-haired, ruby-eyed man on top of him. Ichigo sat sulkily against the wall, knees against his chest as the two males in front of him kissed and bit at each other. Hichigo sat up with Alucard on his lap and took one of the vampyre's nipples between his teeth. The Hollow heard an almost inaudible moan from the man as he bit down hard, already knowing that Alucard was a bit of a masochist. Hichigo opened up his mind to the older man, and Alucard gasped as Hichigo's filthy imagination filled his mind. Hichigo made sure to produce the most lewd images he could think of.  
_**Fuck...**_groaned Alucard's voice inside his head, and Hichigo moaned aloud as equally graphic images flooded his own mind. They both forgot about Ichigo, who stayed huddled against the wall, getting harder and harder as he watched the two seme males struggle for dominance.

-

_Fuck, what do I do? _thought Ichigo awkwardly as he sat with his back to the wall, with an erection, _I need pleasuring, too...oh, god! _he gasped inwardly as Hichigo's moans of pleasure filled the room when Aucard decided to pleasure the albino orally. Ichigo noticed that Hichigo still refused to give up his fight for dominance, thrusting into the vampyre's mouth.  
"Gh!" Hichigo cried, because without preparation, Alucard had tongued his slit and thrust two fingers into the boy simultaneously. Ichigo felt himself becoming thoroughly turned on, and as much as he didn't want to, he began working his own shaft as he watched the males before him continue their rough foreplay. Alucard abruptly stopped pleasuring Hichigo, who had given up the struggle, and he entered the Hollow, eliciting a scream of pain and elated pleasure. His thrusts were hard and fast, and Ichigo began leaking precum as he watched Hichigo writhing beneath Alucard. Ichigo blanched as Hichigo noticed his perverted efforts.

"Wh-what do we do about h-him?" stammered Hichigo as Alucard pulled out.  
"Huh?" gasped Ichigo, eyes widening in surprise as Alucard replied;  
"We can share."  
Hichigo smirked, and Ichigo shrunk against the wall as they both moved towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's going to get pretty damn graphic now. What do you expect from three dominant males? Although, Ichigo is playing a uke role in this one.**  
**Yeah, here's a warning; it gets straight into it. Rimming, biting, male x male x male threesome, rough housing. If you don't like graphic, steamy yaoi threesomes, don't read it! **

**I don't hold back when it comes to erotica. Yeah, I'm a pervert. Deal with it.**

**Chapter Four**

Hichigo was aware that Ichigo knew better than to fight against their advances, but the strawberry still whined in complaint when Hichigo removed the boy's pants. He turned Ichigo around and forced him to his hands and knees. He gave a muffled cry as his mouth was filled by a now stripped Alucard. Hichigo spread Ichigo's quivering legs, and ran his tongue from Ichigo's scrotum, over his perineum and to his entrance, making the boy moan loudly. Hichigo felt his erection grow as he heard Ichigo's stifled groans. He began rimming the boy, using his tongue to stimulate Ichigo's arse. When he thought Ichigo's hole was covered in enough saliva, he pushed in one finger, eliciting yet another cry from the squirming uke. Pushing in another finger, he searched for a small lump inside Ichigo.  
"Mmf!" Ichigo let out a groan as Hichigo's roving fingers brushed over his sweet spot. Alucard began thrusting harder into the orange-haired teen's mouth, turning Hichigo on further as Ichigo's grunts of pain filled the room. He rose up on his knees and thrust inside in one go, causing Ichigo to choke and cry out as the Hollow began to thrust roughly.

Hichigo kept up his ministrations for a few minutes, before a nod of the head exchanged between him and Alucard signalled the switch. Hichigo reached forward and took Ichigo's hair in his hand, and none too gently wrenched Ichigo away from the vampyre. He pulled Ichigo into a sitting position, keeping his dick embedded in the strawberry.  
"Augh!" cried Ichigo as Hichigo swivelled them around, lying flat on the bed with Ichigo lying over him.

-

Alucard watched as the adorable teen in front of him had his mouth covered by a snowy white hand. Ichigo whimpered as Hichigo bit down on his neck and began stroking his shaft. Alucard hadn't done this kind of thing for what seemed like eons. _I had forgotten how much damned fun this is, especially with guys as cute as these two,_ he mused happily as he advanced on Ichigo. The orange-haired boy realised what what going to happen and began struggling, but to no avail, only earning a harder bite from the albino beneath him, a painful squeeze to his member and a rough thrust. Alucard reached the teen and steadied himself at Ichigo's already filled entrance.  
_**This is going to hurt, **_he told Ichigo using his telekinesis abilities, _**a lot. **_Ichigo's eyes widened and he began to sweat, tears forming in his eyes as Alucard pressed in with a grunt, feeling Hichigo's already encompassed penis filling Ichigo. _Poor kid, _thought Alucard, laughing inwardly, _his arse is going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow, _as he leaned forward and bit Hichigo's hand, forcing the albino to remove it. Alucard claimed Ichigo's puffed lips with his own as he began thrusting, prompting Hichigo to do the same. He shoved his tongue down Ichigo's throat, still keeping up steadily faster and harder thrusts in time with Hichigo.

Alucard knew what he had hit when Ichigo's muffled groan filled the room and he jolted, arching his back. Alucard released his lips and straightened for better access, thrusting so hard that Ichigo's bed slammed into the wall continuously. Surprisingly, Hichigo could keep up with him and this pleased Alucard. Ichigo groaned as Alucard reached down, brushing a white hand away and squeezing the base of Ichigo's penis, making it impossible for him to come.  
"P-pl...ease...nngh!" Ichigo begged in between cries of pleasure and pain as Alucard continued to hit his prostate dead on. Alucard kept ramming into the small lump, feeling Hichigo's shaft rubbing against him. He knew that all three of them were close to orgasm, and he could feel the familiar burning sensation in his abdomen.

-

Ichigo was immensely over stimulated, and the pain of being filled so completely was beginning to be forgotten as Alucard squeezed, holding back the orgasm that was surfacing. Both his and Hichigo's thrusts began to take on erratic patterns, and Ichigo knew that they were also close.  
"F-fuuu~ck!" he let out a drawn out scream as white light blinded him when Alucard released him. He felt Hichigo and Alucard's seeds pouring into him as they both gave in to pleasure, gasping and moaning in unison. Ichigo was roughly shoved off Hichigo and he collapsed, panting, onto his bed. Even though it was ony a single occupant bed, somehow, all three males managed to squeeze on, Alucard and Hichigo draping themselves, spent, over the violated orangette.

Ichigo awoke in the morning, sandwiched between the vampyre and the Hollow, who were both breathing deeply and twitching in their sleep. _Funny, _thought Ichigo, _I didn't know that Alucard could fall asleep at night...he must have been pretty exhausted._  
_**Of course, **_echoed Alucard's voice, making Ichigo jump. He gazed into the sleepy red eyes as sunlight flooded the room, illuminating the strange, nude trio squashed onto the small bed. _Uh, isn't sunlight supposed to burn vampyres or something? _he asked, curious as to how Alucard was lying there, pale shoulders and neck completely exposed to the UV rays.  
_**Other vampyres have problems with sunlight and indeed, over exposure to sunlight can seriously harm or kill us, but the more powerful nosferatu are hardly ever affected, **_he explained, gazing into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, and the boy nodded, understanding. Hichigo stirred, opening his eyes as well, and tightening his grip around Ichigo's waist.  
"Well,' he said in a husky voice, 'last night sure was fun," said the Hollow grinning at Ichigo and Alucard, who nodded as Ichigo shrugged. Hichigo sat up and stretched, Alucard doing the same. The vampyre leaned over the side of the bed, and rummaged through his discarded trousers. He surfaced with a small black pill in his hand, which he subsequently swallowed dry. His frame slimmed, his hair grew out and he was sitting on the bed as a teenager.

Ichigo stared at the gorgeous Count and sexy Hollow on either side of him. _How the fuck did I ever get this damn lucky? _he wondered, in awe at his incredible fortune. He sat up, but immediately slumped back down, feeling the immense pain in his arse and his headache from the alcohol.  
"Urgh', he groaned, 'I feel like shit,' he whined, eliciting loud cackles of maniacal laughter from both boys on his bed, 'it's not funny!" he howled, clutching at his temples and only earning harder laughter from Alucard and Hichigo. His perpetual scowl returned as he glared at them.

-

"Don't be so serious, Ichigo!' giggled Hichigo, clapping the boy on the back, 'we both know you enjoyed being dominated last night, ya hussie," he said, gesturing to himself and Alucard, who let out another chuckle.  
"So what are we doing today?" asked the transformed vampyre, leaning back on his hands and looking at Ichigo expectantly.  
"I have to go to school today,' said Ichigo. His eyes widened, and he bolted out of bed in the nude, feeling both males' eyes on him, 'I have school! Fuck!" and with that, he scrambled around his room, throwing clothes all over the place. Hichigo watched with apprehension as the strawberry threw matching outfits to him and the reclining Alucard.  
"Put these on, you can come with me!' he said in a panic, 'that's what we can do today," snarled Ichigo as Hichigo opened his mouth to complain. The albino sighed, and began to dress, watching Alucard and Ichigo do the same.

Hichigo found school incredibly boring. He had no idea how Ichigo sat in the classroom all day, listening to the teacher droning on. He found his mind drifting back to the amazing night they had had, and he gazed over to Alucard, his black and gold eyes clashing with Alucard's crimson ones. The vampyre had decided to wear his gothic combat boots to school with his uniform, his long black hair was out and the red and orange tinted sunglasses remained perched on top of his head. No matter what he did, Alucard was sexy and hot in Hichigo's eyes, and he found himself imagining another intimate scene with the Nosferatu.  
At lunch, they sat with Ichigo's dumb friends; that annoying berk Keigo, the Quincy Uryu, the girls Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime, and Chad. The odd group sat eating together, hardly listening to Keigo's idiocy. Everyone wanted to know about Alucard and Hichigo, and when Ichigo introduced them, everyone ignored Keigo. Girls walking past seemed to have a penchant for staring at Alucard, and some stupid bitches even came up to talk to him.

Hichigo felt himself burning with jealousy every time, but Alucard just brushed them off. Hichigo cackled when one of the girls walked away crying. He loved how cold Alucard could be, and then how he was so passionate and rough in bed. Hichigo smirked to himself, opening his mind to the vampyre and recieving equally lewd images, yet again. He knew that if he went back to Ichigo's mind and Alucard tagged along, some more fun would definitely ensue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know that it has definitely been a while since I updated this story; and yes, I know that there are still typos to fix in earlier chapters. I've just been busy with school stuff, and I don't have much time every day between homework and other things, now that I'm back at school and in my final year.**  
**I'll try to update stories and write new ones as often as possible! I'm sorry if you get a little impatient with me, I can't really help it.**

**Anyway, the next chapter of my crossover awaits! The plot bunnies are running wild. They're going to start a riot if I don't write more. haha**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Alucard found school just as boring as Hichigo did; and what was more, he realised that he should probably go back to his own world. The only way he could get back to his own world from this one, however, was to summon a portal inside Ichigo's inner world. The boy's inner world was his gateway to the universe; from there, Alucard could open a portal to any dimension that he so chose. He looked across at Hichigo. He would miss the Hollow; but he made sure to remind himself not to stay away for too long. Those extraordinary eyes met his as he connected their minds to communicate.  
_**I need to head off, soon,**_ he said to Hichigo, who responded with an unhappy look and a slight shake of his head, _**I won't stay away for too long, I promise you! **_Alucard said with urgency as the albino turned away slowly, his feelings of loss and betrayal plaguing Alucard's mind. _Hichigo..._thought Alucard to himself, _I won't leave for good. I'll be back as soon as I can! _and he stared blankly at the blackboard, his eyes unfocused, not really seeing what the teacher wrote there.

That afternoon, Hichigo was nowhere to be found. Alucard approached Ichigo, seeking entrance into the orangette's inner world. They were in the boy's room, and Alucard stiffened as Ichigo embraced him tightly.  
"I won't be gone for long, Ichigo,' said Alucard with annoyance, 'just make sure that Hichigo does nothing stupid, like try to follow me. And don't get into trouble, yourself!" he quipped as Ichigo poked him in the shoulder with the glove on, forcing the vampyre's body to revert to its adult form. Ichigo put the pill back into the canister, and the canister and glove were placed in the drawer of his bedside table. Alucard felt the boy's mind open, and he tentatively stepped inside.

-

Hichigo sulked in the bland inner world of Ichigo's boring mind. Alucard was leaving...and Hichigo felt sorry for himself, knowing that he would miss the vampyre. Abruptly, a familiar presence manifested in the world, changing the environment around him to one of chaotic yet organised darkness. _Alucard!_ thought Hichigo with glee, and he rose to his feet, seeking out the illustrious Count. Strong arms embraced Hichigo from behind, and looking down, his eyes came to rest upon Alucard's familiar pentagram gloves.  
"Alucard!" cried Hichigo, twisting around to face his companion. The vampyre grinned, showing his pointed fangs off to perfection.  
"Hichi -" he began, his breath then catching as the boy pressed their lips together. Alucard was surprised that his breath hitched - he didn't need to breathe, after all. It was merely a force of habit. Nevertheless, he returned the gesture with passion, invading Hichigo's mouth with his tongue. _Ugh, _he mused, _all of that switching between hormone levels must have addled my brain...I'm suddenly affectionate. _  
Hichigo groaned into the kiss as he was shoved against one of the inky black buildings around him, and his top was none too gently torn off, revealing his milky white chest. Hichigo let out a whine of protest when Alucard broke the kiss; however, the whine turned into an animalistic growl of satisfaction as he felt teeth sink into his neck. He gasped as the fangs popped through his skin as if it was butter, but of course there was no blood flow - just his dead, black Hollow blood, indicating that no serious damage had been inflicted. Hichigo clawed at Alucard's back, sliding the vampyre's scarlet overcoat off his shoulders before removing the charcoal vest and white shirt, still feeling the man's teeth embedded in the soft flesh of his neck, and the warm tongue lapping at the skin.  
_**Your blood is delicious, **_echoed Alucard's husky voice as he suckled at the Hollow's throat, _**better than any human's...it has a certain flavour to it that I quite enjoy. **_Hichigo chuckled, and gripped Alucard's long, onyx hair in his hand, using the other to slide down the vampyre's trousers and encircle what he found there. He squeezed, and began to stroke. He then had an idea in his hazy mind - addled by the sensation of Alucard's bite - and he pressed his thumb into the small slit at the head, as far as it would go. This elicited a low, seductive groan of bliss from Alucard, who reluctantly released Hichigo's neck, his fingers digging further into Hichigo's waist.

Hichigo was wasting no time, however, as he quite clearly knew that his newfound lover was soon to leave. He kneeled in front of Alucard, and slid the vampyre's trousers down, leaning toward the man's erection. To his surprise, he was yanked up by the hair and a rough, dominant kiss claimed his lips before he was turned around quite roughly and pushed back against the wall. Hichigo felt the cool body of his counterpart behind him, and a cold hand press against his lower back, forcing him to bend. All the while, Hichigo was firmly held to the wall; Alucard clearly had no intention of letting Hichigo gain dominance, so the Hollow co-operated. He complied, bending over neatly and resting his hads flat against the wall.  
_**So, Hichigo, **_sneered Alucard's voice in his head, _**have I broken your proud spirit? **_he asked, chortling.  
"N-never,' growled Hichigo as his pants were ripped away, 'I'm on top, n-next t-time," he stuttered as Alucard's finger brushed against his entrance. He hissed as Alucard's finger slipped in; he had never been a uke before - apart from the short session with Alucard on Ichigo's bed - and this feeling was relatively alien to him.

-

Alucard was aware that this boy had obviously never been on the bottom for an extended period of time, but he still continued with his rough treatment; he knew that Hichigo was akin to himself in the sense that both males enjoyed rough sex. He pushed in a second finger, appreciating the feeling this time and trying to remember the last time he had felt anything so tight. Hichigo was definitely still a newbie in the area of the role of recipient. The vampyre grinned, savouring every shudder that ran through the albino beneath him. He bent his fingers downward, and chuckled inwardly as Hichigo let out a loud, needy moan; he had found that spot. Alucard continued to press on that sensitive bundle of nerves, reveling in the groans and gasps that the Hollow emitted. He leaned over Hichigo, who was beginning to shake violently as he reached his peak. Alucard removed his fingers, hearing a whimper of complaint, and he picked up the red sash that he wore around his neck. Reaching underneath the boy, he tied the sash tightly aorund the base of Hichigo's penis, halting the orgasm and causing a frustrated grunt to escape through Hichigo's gritted teeth.  
_**I'm not finished with you yet, boy, **_he growled into Hichigo's mind, watching him begin to writhe impatiently. Positioning himself against his lover, he sheathed himself in the heat of Hichigo's minimally stretched hole. The albino shrieked in pain, and cried out shakily each time Alucard administered his thrusts.  
"Ungh,' Hichigo gasped as Alucard's dick brushed against his prostate, 'Alu...ca..._aah!_" yelled Hichigo as that same spot was pounded into by the Count, who grinned.

Alucard thoroughly enjoyed ramming into Hichigo, listening to the boy's shaky pleading and feeling the snowy white body quivering with anticipation. He removed his hands from Hichigo's waist and reached back underneath the albino, taking hold of the hard, throbbing member. Hichigo let out a soft whimper of anguish as Alucard began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, the red sash still restricting Hichigo's climax.  
"P-p-please...A-Alu...c-card..." begged Hichigo in between gasps and groans whilst the vampyre hit his prostate continuously. Alucard's ministrations began to take on an erratic pace, indicating that he was also on the brink of orgasm. Both males were panting heavily, and groaning in bliss.

-

Hichigo had never felt anything like this before; he preferred being on top, but he also realised why Ichigo had begged for release. He felt the burning in his groin, and his penis throbbed with each of Alucard's thrusts, each pound taking him even further over the edge. But, oh! he agonised, the cruelty of not being able to come, coupled with the sheer bliss of being so far over the edge, it was agony and ecstasy at the same time. He felt Alucard's finger fumbling at the knot in the sash, he heard the vampyre's heavy pants and felt the erractic thrusts. As the Count's dick hit his prostate, and a sensitive spot on his own member was manipulated, Hichigo felt the sash fall away.  
He couldn't breathe - the orgasm was intense, shivers wracking his spine and rattling his brain, and he heard a scream of sheer pleasure, vaguely registering that it was his own voice. He was blinded by white light, stars dancing across his vision, and Hichigo heard Alucard's loud moans and felt the vampyre's hot seed spurting into him. He gasped, feeling the intrusion disappear as Alucard pulled out. Hichigo slumped, falling to his knees as the impressions of stars still pressed into his eyes, but before he hit the ground he was caught and gently lowered onto his backside, into a sitting position against the wall. Slowly, the Hollow's eyes regained focus, and he watched Alucard don his trademark outfit. The vampyre squatted in front of Hichigo, who was still nude, and becoming slightly bashful as he pulled his knees up against his chest.

Alucard's arm stretched out, caressing Hichigo's face in a surprisingly gentle manner. The Count leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on the Hollow's pouting lips; Hichigo watched in dismay as his lover waved a hand, snapping open an onyx gateway before stepping into it. The inner world of the substitute Soul Reaper returned to its original state, and Hichigo remained curled in a sitting position, sulking as the skyscrapers were once again overturned.

-

Zangetsu knew that the vampyre would return; he had witnessed the performance quite sneakily, hiding his reiatsu as he peeked around a skyscraper. He appeared in front of the crestfallen, nude Hichigo, and reached out to pat the white hair. Black and gold eyes glanced up to the zanpakutou as he spoke.  
"Don't fret, Hichigo. He'll be back,' and the man then snorted with contempt, 'and put your clothes back on, boy!" with that, Zangetsu turned away, allowing the Hollow to dress himself.


End file.
